Fuego
by Avaly3
Summary: Voldemort ha ganado la guerra, pero Hermione no esta dispuesta a ceder. R


Basado en la novela "Fahrenheit 451" de Ray Bradbury. Personajes de J.K.Rowling. R&Hr

Fahrenheit 451 es la temperatura a la que arde el papel de los libros.

**Fuego**

La ciudad refulgía sombría. Todo había cambiado desde que Lord Voldemort ganó la gran guerra mágica. Todo había cambiado desde que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, murió finalmente a manos de su enemigo de nacimiento.

Su primera medida fue abrir las puertas del exilio, gigantes, dementores, hombres lobos y otros seres y criaturas mágicas fueron liberadas por el país. Sin embargo, todo el mundo mágico seguía encerrado en sí mismo. Voldemort, el que no debe ser nombrado, temía descubrirse ante el mundo muggle, antes tenía que consagrar su dominio sobre el mágico. Para conseguirlo tomó la medida que más dolió a una joven de pelo castaño y enmarañado, tanto como la muerte de su mejor amigo. Destruir los libros mágicos.

Voldemort prohibió la lectura y posesión de libros de conjuros, pociones o incluso historia de la magia a todo el mundo, excepto, claro está, a sus cada vez más numerosos mortífagos. Quería tener más poder que nadie y no quería que alguien con suficiente conocimiento pudiera enfrentarse a él de igual a igual, aunque ya ese chico lo había intentado y no pudo vencerle. De todas formas no quería correr riesgos. Los mortífagos sembraron las calles con las cenizas de miles de libros que saqueaban en los hogares de familias mágicas sometidas por el miedo. Pero antes, mucho antes, acudieron a la biblioteca de Howards, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, llevándose los recuerdos y sueños de todos los estudiantes que miraban sobrecogidos el espectáculo.

Un chico pelirrojo abrazó a su mejor amiga que se derrumbó llorando en su hombro.

-¿por qué…? – Ni siquiera pudo terminar de pronunciar su pregunta, pero no hacía falta, Ron no sabía que contestarle, era consciente de lo importante que era para ella ese lugar. Allí había pasado los últimos siete años de su vida. Allí se había convertido en la alumna más brillante del colegio y ahora….solo quedaban cenizas.

-Hermione….-dijo casi en un susurro acariciándole el pelo – Hermione, por favor, vámonos, no se por qué has insistido en venir.

-Ron, no quiero dar la espalda a esto- dijo con una nueva fuerza en sus ojos- quiero sentir el dolor, la rabia, quiero tener estas sensaciones presentes para prepararme para luchar

-No digas eso Hermione, la guerra a terminado, ya no tenemos que luchar, Harry…-las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar a sus ojos, aún así rompió el abrazo sin soltarla y la miró directamente a los ojos-…Hermione, acéptalo, Harry ha muerto, ya no hay esperanza- Estas palabras le dolieron más a él que a ella.

-Ron, no pienso rendirme viendo cómo destruyen todo lo que amo, tu haz lo que quieras, no he pedido tu ayuda- Y sin más se desapareció.

Y allí quedó Ron, en los terrenos del colegio, mirando el fuego salir desesperado de varias ventanas del tercer piso.

-Hermione, por favor, no quiero perderte a ti también¿no lo entiendes?

* * *

-Bueno, ya está hecho, me alegro que recapacitaras y entregaras tus libros a los mortífagos, no te hacen falta ¡ya eres la chica más inteligente del mundo mágico! 

-¡Já! Eres muy iluso si piensas que entregué mi vida a esos mortífagos.

-¿Qué? Pero, pero…ellos…

-¿No decías que era la más inteligente? Pues creé un conjuro nuevo, los libros que han quemado no eran más que réplicas, se habrían convertido en cenizas por ellos mismos en unas horas, los originales están a salvo.

-Pero Hermione, si te descubren ¡podrías ir a Azcaban!

- No creo que sea tan diferente a esto, la verdad.

-No te entiendo, lo intento pero no puedo¿Qué sentido tiene seguir resistiendo?

-Ron, se que te a afectado mucho lo de Harry, pero no podemos derrumbarnos ¡Se que hay más personas como yo¡solo hay que buscarlas!

-Personas que darían su vida por los libros- dijo Ron apesadumbrado

-Exacto

-No quiero

-¿Qué? Ron yo no te estoy pidiendo que colabores solo quiero hacerte ver mi postura

-No, no es eso. Digo que no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por una estupidez

-¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer!

-¡Vamos Hermione¡Ya te sabes los libros de memoria¿Por qué te empeñas en querer protegerlos!

-¿de memoria…?- Hermione, que estaba muy acalorada por la discusión, de repente sonrió- Oh, Ron eres fabuloso- dijo abrazándolo. Él se quedo desconcertado y notó como iba subiendo el color de su cara, tener a Hermione tan cerca todavía le producía muchas sensaciones. Se decidió a corresponderle el abrazo y fue a rodearla con sus brazos pero en ese momento desapareció.

-Odio cuando hace eso- le dijo al aire.

* * *

Hermione se apareció en su biblioteca. Era una habitación sin ventanas de techo alto e iluminada simplemente por unas velas. Allí busco apresuradamente un libro.

-Se que está por aquí- Fue recorriendo las numerosas estanterías, eran tan altas como el techo y recordaban sospechosamente a la biblioteca de Howards. –Sé que pude salvarlo antes de que los mortífagos quemaran la colección personal de Dumbledore. Ajá, aquí está.

Levitó hacia una estantería central y sacó un libro de gran tamaño titulado: "Los secretos de la memoria. Aproveche al máximo su capacidad de almacenar información"

Descendió hacia una mesa cercana y abrió el libro con delicadeza.

-Lumus

Las velas prendieron con una luz más viva y ella pudo ojear el libro. Se sentó, aquella investigación le llevaría tiempo pero valdría la pena, adoraba a Ron por darle aquella idea.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó sobresaltado, había vuelto a tener una pesadilla. No paraba de ver a Hermione cayendo tras la luz verdosa de una maldición imperdonable. No dormía bien desde que terminaran el colegio y Harry se enfrentara a Voldemort. Y encima Hermione no le escuchaba. Estaba seriamente preocupado por ella, no había aparecido en toda la noche, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado

-¡Ron!- escucho la voz de Hermione desde el salón, salió apresurado en pijama de su habitación y con los pelos revueltos.

-¿Dónde te has metido¡podrías avisar al menos! Sabes que si ellos te encuentran por ahí…

-Oh, Ron, voy a un lugar seguro

-¿Y por que no dejas que te acompañe?

-Lo siento, pero diseñé aquel lugar de forma que solo yo puedo aparecerme en él.

-¿Y que es¿una especie de cuartel general de "Salvemos los libros a costa de nuestra vida"?- pregunto Ron enfadado

- No pienso volver a discutir sobre lo mismo. ¡y menos ahora que estoy tan contenta!

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ron huraño pero consiente de que ella necesitaba contarle algo

- ¡ya sé como hacer para conservar el conocimiento! Necesitaríamos muchas personas pero creo que encontraremos voluntarios, después solo tenemos que hacer ese hechizo, no es tan difícil, si en una noche he conseguido descifrarlo, y además con la ayuda de un pensadero la cosa va más rápido por que puedo hacer que un libro completo se transforme en recuerdo ¡y ya está¿no es genial!

- Espera Hermione, cálmate un poco- eso de acabar de despertarse no ayudaba mucho a comprender a Hermione- ¿Qué es ese conjuro?

- Pues hace incrementar la memoria de cualquiera¿lo entiendes! Libros enteros en la memoria ¡los mortífagos no podrán hacer nada contra eso!

-No lo se, jugar con la memoria es peligroso, acuerdáte de lo que le paso a Lorkharth

-Bah, ese era un incompetente. Se que puedo hacerlo, de verdad. ¿Me apoyaras?

-Hermione- dijo Ron vencido- Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, aunque sea para una locura.

Hermione dio un saltito de felicidad y volvió a tirarse en sus brazos. Esta vez Ron no lo pensó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No te vayas, por favor

-No voy a ningún sitio- le contestó Hermione divertida

-¿Sabes?- le dijo al oído- temo soltarte y que desaparezcas y no poder abrazarte nunca más.

-Ron, eso no va a pasar- le aseguró conmovida

-Te amo- a Hermione le pillo de sorpresa tal declaración, llevaban años de amistad, de peleas, ocultando lo que sentían para concentrarse en la guerra y apoyar a Harry.

-Ron- le contestó separándose un poco y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, fue acercando su cara a la del pelirrojo mientras cerraba los ojos- Yo también te amo- dijo en un susurro antes de besarlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fanfic. No me gusta el dramatismo, pero la historia de Fahrenheit 451 me cautivó y quería imaginar a nuestra querida Hermione en una situación como esta. ¡Sus opiniones y críticas serán bien recibidas! 


End file.
